Na bagnie
Autor: Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) "Rozejść się! - Tahu do reszty Toa. Prolog Na Bagnach Sekretów było ciemno. Jak zawsze. Nagle dało się zauważyć trzy świecące punkty zbliżające się do bagien. Leciały równo, nie zmieniały toru lotu. W końcu zbliżyły się tak, że można było zobaczyć trzy postacie: Czerwoną, Niebieską i Czarną. Toa Nuva, a właściwie połowa ich zespołu wylądowali. Nazywali się Tahu, Gali i Onua. - No, niezbyt miłe miejsce, ale zamiast komentować, lepiej znajdźmy Ignikę. Rozejść się! Na rozkaz Tahu rozeszli się i odlecieli, każdy w swoją stronę... Część 1 Onua ustawił Energię w swoim Nynrahu na "wybuch tuż po zetknięciu się z celem" i kontynuował lot. Igniki nie było. Nagle coś się zaczęło dziać: czarno - żółta postać wylądowała i strzeliła w Onuę, który stracił panowanie nad lotem. Ha, ha, ha! - Śmiała się postać. - Zawsze chciałem mieć własnego Toa, osobistego bohatera Makuty Bitila! Onua wreszcie pojął: Strzał pozbawił go kontroli nad zbroją! Ale nie na długo. Toa Ziemi przestawił Nynrah na: "wyrzuć obcą energię" i strzelił w siebie. Udało się! Teraz walka była wyrównana. Onua przestawił z powrotem miotacz na "wybuch tuż po zetknięciu się z celem" i wystrzelił w Bitila. Trafił i pocisk wybuchł powalając Makutę. Onua podszedł do nieprzytomnego Bitila. Teraz zauważył, że Bitil jest trochę podobny do żuka. Kiedy Toa wpatrywał się we wroga ktoś podszedł od tyłu i uderzył Onuę dzidą w głowę. Onua zemdlał. Bitil wstał. - Jaki głupi ten Toa! Nie rozpoznał Maski Duplikacji! - zaśmiał się. I nie mogąc odczepić od omdlałego Toa broni razem ze swoją kopią wzięli go na plecy i polecieli ku bazie Makuta... Część 2 Onua się obudził. Na szczęście tuż przed tym, jak jakaś istota przypominająca modliszkę uderzyła go zrobił unik. Próbował się ruszyć, ale był związany. P rzynajmniej odzyskał kontrolę nad zbroją! Jakimś cudem miotacz tkwił dalej w prawej ręce. "Pewnie to jakaś sztuczka Artakhi" - pomyślał. No, i cio Tłoa? - zapytała trzecia Makuta o czterech rękach. Cio tu robisz? Ciego fcesz! Tego samego, co wy - chcę znaleźć Maskę Życia! I wtedy Onua się uwolnił. Wzleciał tuż pod sufit i zaczął ostrzeliwać Makuta. Chwilę później leżeli przypieczeni energią wybuchów. Onua użył energii z miotacza, aby związać trójkę Makut. Udało się! Czas wznowić poszukiwania Igniki! - pomyślał i wyleciał przez najbiższe okno, ale zaraz wrócił, by zrobić demolkę. - Teraz tej trójce nie będzie tak łatwo! Leciał już dwie godziny wypatrując Maski Życia. Nagle jego uwagę przykuło coś innego. W jego stronę leciała Gali i jakiś szaro - biały Toa, lecz dużo większy niż zwykły Toa. To był Takanuva! Lecz skąd się tu wziął, i czemu tak wyglądał? - tego Onua nie wiedział... Część 3 Nagle Onua zobaczył dwie kule światła i strzałkę energii lecące w jego stronę. Hmm przetestuję tą Wielowytrzymującą tarczę... - pomyślał Toa Ziemi. Tak! Tarcza z łatwością odbiła strzały. Po chwili z chmur nad Gali i Takanuvą wyłonili się: Tahu, Pohatu i jakiś Toa w Masce Życia na Skyboardzie. Hej, drużyno! - Krzyknął Onua. A gdzie Lewa i Kopaka? Tu jesteśmy. - Odezwał się głos zza pleców Onuy. No to jesteśmy w komplecie i jeszcze Maska Życia znaleziona! - Powiedział Pohatu idąc w stronę Onuy. Trzeba tylko teraz obudzić Mata Nui, a potem gdzieś się schronić przed Burzą. -A skąd ty tyle wiesz? spytała się Gali Pohatu. Trza było słuchać jak Arthaka mówił. - powiedział Pohatu. A ty - wskazał na Takanuvę wiesz gdzie mamy się schować, i jak to miejsce otworzyć. -To miejsce nazywa się Codrex, tam się ukryjemy i stamtąd Toa Ignika (tu wskazał na Toa z Maską Życia) obudzi Mata Nuiego. Ale nie jestem pewien, czy to ma być on, czy ktoś NOSZĄCY Maskę Życia. Wiem też jak tam dotrzeć, ale to jest daleko stąd jak... I jeszcze jest coś takiego, że Codrex otworzy się tylko przed którymś z czterech pojazdów: Skyboardem, tak, tym an którym jeździ Toa Ignika, a pozostałe trzy, to legendarne Axalara, Jetrax i Rockoh. A mają ich dosiadać Lewa, Kopaka i Pohatu. Dlaczego akurat my? - Spytał się Pohatu idąc w stronę Toa Światła. Nagle potknął się na jakimś kawałku metalu wystającym z Bagna. Kurczę! - krzyknął i spróbował wyciągnąć metal, ale widocznie siedział głęboko. Pohatu odrzucił jednym ruchem rośliny, na których stali i osłupiał ze zdumienia. Pohatu odkrył legendarne pojazdy! Toa wsiedli do pojazdów i zaczęli podróż do Codrexu. Nie podejrzewali, że gdzieś tam Makuta wysłali sygnał o wsparcie i lecą w tą samą stronę... Część 4 Lecieli i lecieli w kierunku wskazanym przez Takanuvę zirytowani, ponieważ Lewa znalazł w Axalarze radio i odkrył, że może słuchać radia LeIGaH. Akurat puszczano Ga'ntry. Tylko Gali podśpiewywała sobie pod nosem i wyglądała na zadowoloną. Po drodze spotkali stado Niazesków, które padły pod ostrzałem z Rockoha, a jeden wpadł w turbinę Jetraxa i zamienił się w Biopaliwo. Ogólnie było nudno. Nagle Onua zauważył Bitila. Uwaga! - krzyknął,bo z ciemności wyłonili się jeszcze Gorast, Krika i czterech nieznanych mu Makuta, w tym jeden w Kraakhan! Zaczęła się kolejna walka, ale Kopaka w Jetraxie (który był najszybszy) dostał polecenie: znaleźć Codrex. Tymczasem, na Gali wskoczyła Gorast, chwyciła ją wszystkimi sześcioma kończynami i najwyraźniej nie miała zamiaru puścić. No i cio Tłoa? Tsimam cie! Gorast zaczęła zbliżać swoją kłujkę do maski Toa ale nagle odepchnęła ją wielka bańka wody. Ostudzę twój zapał do całowania się ze mną. - skwitowała całą sytuację Gali i odleciała, by pomóc Tahu siłującemu się z Mutranem. Lewa i Pohatu użyli Nova Blastów by dekoncentrować Icaraxa, którego stadko Rahkshi walczyło z Takanuvą. Gdy to nie pomogło, zaczęli go ostrzeliwać z Midaków, a Rahkshi taranować. Nagle Lewa trafił jednego Rahkshi z Midaka, a ten nagle znieruchomiał. Porozumiał się z Pohatu i po chwili było odwrotnie: Rahkshi ostrzeliwali, a Icaraxa taranowali. Toa Ignika wykańczał Bitila, lecz Vamprah zdobył chwilową przewagę nad Pohatu. Niebieski Makuta odleciał, aby wspomóc Mutrana walczącego obecnie z dwójką Toa. Lecz Vamprah nie leciał zbyt długo, bo nagle jego nogi "przypadkowo" wplątały się w śmigła Pohatu. Z dziur wyciekała Antidermis i wyglądało to nawet ciekawie, lecz zanim Pohatu i Onua zdążyli się napatrzeć Vamprah teleportował się na Destral, by za parę godzin lub dni wrócić z nowymi nogami. Gdy nie było już na co patrzeć Pohatu i Onua polecieli na Gorast, która próbowała uciec. Po jakiejś godzinie Toa odparli atak Makut zostrawiając ich skołowanych i oszołomionych. Tymczasem Kopaka widział już w oddali Codrex, gdy nagle czarnoczerwona, śmierdząca stopa chwyciła go za maskę i wyrzuciła z pojazdu. Kopaka zawisł w powietrzu, by zobaczyć, jak nie kto inny, tylko Antroz zasiada wygodnie w fotelu Jetraxa, zmienia swe ciało i maskę i odlatuje! - Biedny Jetrax, nawet nie był ubezpieczony! Pomyślał Kopaka i poleciał w stronę, gdzie spodziewał się znaleźć przyjaciół... Część 5 *Artidax. ** Vican robił obchód wyspy Artidax. Wysłał go tam jego pan i mistrz, Makuta Mutran. Właśnie zaglądnął do dość dziwnj jaskini; była ona oświetlona Lightstoneami, a na ścianach wisiały szczątki grubych łańcuchów. Krążyły wokół nich jakieś latające stworzenia. Vican nachylił się, by przyjrzeć się im bliżej, lecz wtedy zaczął spadać w dół. Oczywiście stworzenia usłyszały go, a wtedy zaczęły krzyczeć. Gdy Vican turbował się po skałach zaczęły się zmieniać jego zbroja i pogląd na życie. Kiedy Vican spadł na dno jaskini, był już Le - Matoraninem i miał już gotowy plan. *Bagna Sekretów ** Toa byli w trakcie poszukiwania zaginionego pojazdu. W końcu postanowili rozbić obóz i trochę odpocząć. Wtedy Takanuva co sobie przypomniał. Macie sześć Keystonów? - zapytał się Toa Światła. Taak, my mamy te Kardanuiańskie. Powiedział Kopaka, wyciągając Keystone. Pohatu i Lewa zrobili to samo. Gali i Tahu wyciągnęli je również. A ty, Onua? - Zwrócili się do Toa Ziemi. Hmm, chyba widziałem takie coś w twierdzy Makuta, ale nie myślałem, że to będzie przydatne. Wszyscy Toa wkurzyli się na Onuę, nie licząc Pohatu. Nie martw się, stary! - powiedział Toa Kamienia. Każdy się myli. Podlecę tam, i zabiorę Makutom to, co nasze! Już miał uruchomić Rockoha, kiedy nagle zsiadł z pojazdu. Nie byłoby dobrze zachowywać się głośno. Uzasadnił swój wybór. Doleciał w końcu do twierdzy Makuta. Ponura Budowla wydawała się opustoszała. Długo zajęło mu przerzucanie różnych szpargałów, ale wkońcu znalazł sporą płytkę z wygrawrowanym symbolem Trzech Praw. Nagle za plecami Pohatu zmaterializował się Vamprah. Toa Kamienia powalił go jednym ciosem. Kiedy Makuta otworzył oczy Pohatu stał tyłem , a jego śmigła kręciły się powoli. Vamprah, gdybyś miał wybór, to jak chciałbyś umrzeć? Przez zmiażdżenie, czy przez spalenie? A co? - zapytał się Niebieski Makuta. Opowiedź Pohatu była conajmniej dziwna: Bo zaraz sobie pierdnę, a wierz mi, moje pierdnięcia są, naprawdę... mocne. Przez spalenie odpowiedział bezmyślenie Vamprah. Jak sobie życzysz! Śmigła obracały się bardzo szybko, a spomiędzy nóg Pohatu wystrzelił wielki strumień ognia paląc Zbroję i Antidermis Vampraha. No i taki był w sumie koniec Niebieskiego Makuty... Część 6 Lewa ostro zawrócił Axalarę i ruszył w pościg za Jetraxem. Makuta zaatakowali ich nagle w środku nocy. Hmm... - pomyślał Lewa. Pohatu by się nam przydał. W całym tym zamieszaniu Antroz spowolnił swój pojazd i teraz to on siedział Lewie na ogonie. Już strzelał. Lewa nie miał czasu zrobić uniku. Odwrócił głowę w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak mała czarna dziura pochłania pociski. Odwrócił się do Takanuvy i podziękował. Tymczasem do bitwy włączył się Rockoh pilotowany po mistrzowsku przez Pohatu. - Trzymaj Ignika! - Krzyknął rzucając szósty Keystone do Toa Życia. Leć do Codrexu, i obudź Mata Nui! Ignika złapał Keystone, ostatni raz przylał Chiroxowi i pokierował się do Wielkiej Kuli. Gdzie indziej Gorast goniła Gali, która już się znudziła ciągłym uciekaniem przed Makutą. Toa Wody postanowiła zmienić strony. Zrobiła "młynek" i usiadła na grzbiecie czterorękiej Makuty. Nagle Gali poczuła wielką wściekłość, chwyciła Gorast za skrzydła i zaczęła je wyrywać. Gorast nie wydawała się zadowolona, a wręcz przeciwnie. Makuta i Toa już prawie spadły do Bagna, kiedy Gali otrząsnęła się z gniewu, puściła Gorast, która jednak wpadla do wody. Po chwili z bagna wyłonił się potężny węgorz z twarzą podobną do Kanohi, którą nosiła Gorast. Węgorz zdąrzył jeszcze krzyknąć: "Nienawidzie cie Tłoa!",kiedy powiał wiatr, który ostatecznie rozwiał byłą Gorast. Gali rozejrzała się. Źródłem wiatru był upadający Icarax, powalony przez Onuę. Toa Wody zdażyła jeszcze pomyśleć: "w bitwie zdażają się ofiary" i uskoczyła przed szponami Kriki. Tymczasem Jetrax leciał z oszałamiającą prędkością za Toa Igniką, który właśnie otworzył Codrex, kiedy nagle zderzył się z lodową ścianą. Kopaka wykopał Antroza z kokpitu, a sam zasiadł wygodnie w fotelu. Nagle usłyszał szum: z góry zlatywała chmura Av-Matoran, lecz nagle przed czymś uskoczyła i wleciała do Codrexu. Toa Lodu zobaczył co to było: burza energetyczna powoli rozrastająca się zebrała krwawe żniwo z Mutrana i Icaraxa. Wszyscy do Codrexu! - Krzyknął do reszty Toa i pomyślał: "Ignika, braciszku. Dobra robota". Część 7 Wszyscy Toa i Matoranie skierowali się do Codrexu. Wrota same się za nimi zamknęły miażdżąc szyję Bitila tak, że do środka wpadła tylko głowa, ale Antidermis i reszta skorupy zostały w środku. Żeby się upewnić, Takanuva rozwalił ją z Midaka. Wszyscy spojrzeli na środek Codrexu. Stała tam istota z energi. która nosiła Ignikę. Toa i Matoranie Świarła zrozumieli, że stoją przed samym Wielkim Duchem Mata-Nui! Słowa wypowiedziane przez niego były natomiast jak piorun - "Niedługo stąd odejdę, ponieważ Teridax mnie kontroluje. Kiedyś wrócę, ale jak cóś, to szukajcie mnie na Bara Magna, takiej ładnej planetce po drugiej stronie Spoko-Nui, znanego u was również jako Czerwona Gwiazda." "Codrex jest pojazdem kosmicznym, który was tam zabierze. - Tutaj zebranych i tych w Metru Nui". W tym momencie twarz Wielkiego Ducha wykrzywiła się, jakby z bólu. - "Teridax mnie tu nie chce... żegnajcie"! Ignika zassała w siebie całe "ciało" Mata - Nuiego i odleciała w górę. "No cóż" - powiedział Lewa. "Skoro musimy szybwiać przed tą zabburzą, to proponuję wykorzystać Codrex." Toa Powietrza zasiadł przy jednej z sześciu konsolet, a reszta Toa Nuva podążyła w jego ślady. Takanuva razem z resztą Av - Matoran poleciał zobaczyć co jest na górze pojazdu. Nagle nadleciał podekscytowany Solek. "Słuchajcie, Toa!" - krzyknął. Codrex stoi dokładnie pod Karda Nui! Tanma przez przypadek dostał się do swego mieszkania! I pod kamienną podłogą odkrył protostal! Wiecie co to znaczy?" - zapytał się. Odpowiedział mu Tahu: "Znaczy to, że ten stalaktyt jest częścią pojazdu, i że jak wystartujemy, to wasza wioska zostanie starta w proch, tak więc wracajcie tu!". Tymczasem Pohatu nacisnął jakiś przycisk, a wtedy Codrex zaczął się trząść. "Gazu, Solek!" -krzyknął. "Wiejemy stąd!" Epilog Codrex dotarł szczęśliwie do Metru Nui, przy okazji rozwalając Koloseum. Wszyscy mieszkańcy wiedzieli już o nowej zagrywce Teridaxa. Turaga zarządzili natychmiastową ewakkuację na Spoko - Nui. Najpierw jednak trzeba było uzupełnić zapasy paliwa w Codrexie. Akurat wtedy w Onu-Metru odkryto złoża Bionu - gazu, który wydawał się odpowiedni na paliwo. Kiedy przyszli tam Matoranie, znani kiedyś jako Kompania Kronikarza, złoża Bionu wybuchły. Turaga Dume połączył je ze swą mocą i tak Kompania Kronikaża zmieniła się w Toa! Niestety Dume umarł, tak więc na Spoko-Nui wyruszyli pod przywództwem Vakamy. Jedyne, co na razie mogę ujawnić o szczegółach ich ucieczki, to to, że wylatując Codrexem, rozwalili jedno z oczu Teridaxa - już w ciele Mata-Nui... Koniec Postacie * Toa: ** Toa Nuva: *** Tahu *** Onua *** Pohatu (na Rockohu) *** Gali *** Lewa (na Axalarze) *** Kopaka (na Jetraxie) ** Toa Chronica **Inni Toa *** Takanuva *** Toa Ignika * Turaga: ** Dume ** Vakama *Makuta: ** Krika ** Gorast ** Bitil ** Antroz ** Vamprah ** Chirox ** Mutran ** Icarax *Matoranie: ** Vican ** Av-Matoranie